kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
YO-SO-LO!
Lyrics {|class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:90%; text-align:left; width:100%; margin: 5px;" |- !style="background:#dde;"|Original Japanese lyrics !style="background:#dde;"|Approximate Translation into English |- |Ikuzo funadeda (yeah) suishin-ryoku-nai ni hime ikari o agero (yeah) tamerawazu susume zensoku de YO-SO-LO! Are you OK? Nando chōsen mujōkenda bōken (yeah) aranami aragai sugata arawasu ashita iku zo (YO-SO-LO!) I'm OK? Danko kōsen mujōkenda kōten (yeah) torikaji omokaji zenryoku zenshin YO-SO-LO! (Yeah) Oshitsubusa re-sōna hibi ni owa rete mienaku natta taisetsudatta koto ga kumori nijinde yuku tameiki kurikaesu keshiki wa usuku natte Map tayori ni sagashi ni itta takaramono wa mō soko ni nakatta darekaga ubai monukenokara nokosa reta mono nado nani mo nakute Find! Kore de Way! Ii no? Agake! Ashi ate ke! Kakae teru mono zenbu (zenbu) sutete (sutete) naite (naite) nigetai (dakedo) mae o (te ni wa) muite (chizu ga) atarashī kōro o kaki tasu tabi waratte tobidasou Go on Go now All right! Thumbs Up! YO-SO-LO! Massugu (yeah) arashi ni uta rete mo (yeah) doko made mo uneru aranami o norikonashite (Hold on! Hold on) Wave flags! YO-SO-LO! kakagete (yeah) boroboromasuto demo (yeah) tamashī sakebuga mama ni shinro sadamete yuke (Sail your own way yeah!) Nagai tabiji no tochū ni atte ibasho wa koko tte omoikon deta nagasa re nijimi yuku jibun no kokoro no sakebi kara mimi fusaide Find! Mucha o Way! Shite agake! Ashi ate ke! Tashō no kiken ga nai to (nagare) nagi ja (yodomi) umaretsuita chikara ni kidzuku koto mo nai susume wa shinai Go on Go now All right! Thumbs Up! YO-SO-LO! Omokaji (yeah) isshin'ittai nando mo (yeah) taisetsunamono wa rōpu shibatte mamorinuke (Hold on! Hold on!) Wave flags! YO-SO-LO! Omou mama (yeah) konpasu kowarete mo (yeah) boshi ga terasu michi o susume wagamama ni yuke YO YO YO! Don't late! It's time to set sail! Keiken nai keigen wa nai tada seiippaida ikkini (Sail!) Nigenai sono hata ni itsuwarinai kōkai (YO-SO-LO!) Tebanasu hisshinaru aichaku-sō sakusen wa kaimu (Sail!) Kōkōda shozai wa nai noda ta ni inai nda (Oh yeah!) Nozome-ryoku wa gokaku demo kōkai nashida kokkarada (Sail!) Narase kiteki ippatsu kiki nogasu koto naku (YO-SO-LO!) Bōken no tessoku wa kessoku sōryoku-sendesu (Sail!) Come on now tozaitōzai zensoku! YO-SO-LO! Sō hatenaki sora zenbu kanjitainara suihei-sen o koeru taimingu dare yori mo ichiban mae ni iku tobidase ima (Three Two One de Let's go!) Thumbs Up! YO-SO-LO! Massugu (yeah) arashi ni uta rete mo (yeah) doko made mo uneru aranami o norikonashite (Hold on! Hold on) Wave flags! YO-SO-LO! Kakagete (yeah) boroboromasuto demo (yeah) tamashī sakebuga mama ni shinro susume If it's cloudy (yeah) windy (yeah) rainy (yeah) foggy (yeah) snowy (yeah) stormy (yeah) La la la la la la la (Sail your own way!) Yo-Ho! (yeah) Yo-Ho! (yeah) Yo-Ho! (yeah) Yo-Ho! (yeah) Fune wa konosaki e… susunde ku chikara motte iru hazu sa zen'in zensoku de Go! Give me! Give me! Saa ikou! Sail your own way yeah! Are you OK? Nando chōsen mujōkenda bōken (yeah) aranami aragai sugata arawasu ashita iku zo (YO-SO-LO!) I'm OK? Danko kōsen mujōkenda kōten (yeah) torikaji omokaji zenryoku zenshin YO-SO-LO! (Yeah) Go on! YO-SO-LO!! | Category:Songs